This invention relates generally to a method and systems of capturing user interests, preferences, and emotions using emojis as a proxy for text words for matching.
The task of matching jobs, people, teams, businesses, and products, has become more important and customized in recent years. User information is gathered through various sources and can be captured from the Internet or from user inputted information. Many people are aware of using certain information on certain online platforms, social networks, and social profiles. Thus, there needs to be a system that helps people or organizations match jobs or potential relationship partners using accurate information that is not swayed by biases for different platforms or social networks. For example, some social networks are professionally oriented while others are socially oriented, resulting in users using different text and language for each.
Using emojis as a proxy for text allows users to accurately capture user intended interests, emotions, preferences, perceptions, and ideas with more ease and with the universal language of emojis.